Olmarin (World)
This article discusses the world of Olmarin. For information on the spirit-being Olmarin, see Olmarin (Spirit). To find out what's going on in Olmarin in the roleplay now, click here. Olmarin is a vibrant world of what we would consider fantastic and mythological creatures. Set in a Medieval-esque period, Olmarin is ruled by kings, queens, lords, and ladies--or whoever has the most power to topple their rule. History Olmarin began in a peaceful, idyllic setting called the Golden Age. Times were free of suffering, and evil beings did not exist. However, this quickly changed when the Curse fell upon the world. The people fell into wars and feuds. Evil beings such as Goblins and Dark Elves came into being. Races rose up against each other. But the one race that emerged victorious was that of the Vaidigons. The Vaidigons created the Dark Alliance, uniting evil fairies, Dark Elves, Werewolves, and Goblins, Trolls, and Giants. By the second millennia of Olmarin's existence, the Dark Alliance had conquered the entire world. The Vaidigon king, however, assumed control over not only the entire alliance, but the whole of Olmarin, and none could challenge him. The Vaidigons plunged the entire world into slavery, torture, and death. But just when Olmarin seemed to have already reached its end, a beacon of hope flared. The Vaidigons were defeated. Their captives were set free. The people began to fight back. In a century, the good finally triumphed and drove the evil vestiges of the Dark Alliance out of the main continents of Olmarin, imprisoning the Vaidigons on a distant island in the south. The people began to rebuild, and some small kingdoms were created in another hundred years. But the weight of the Curse remained, and tension between people was constant in the daily fights among family members to the wars between beings. The races divided and scattered across Olmarin for another millennium. But out of ashes, a tiny kingdom rose that would come to usher in a new and better era. Many of the fairies who had migrated to a fertile land in the north began to invite other races to share their land. And as the population grew, they began to call it "The Little Golden Realm." More and more races were invited to come or moved into the northern lands, until it became a varied landscape of many inhabitants of various beings. Other kingdoms crumbled in strife and hatred, but the Little Golden Realm remained standing and grew in power and prestige. It came to be ruled by a fairy princess and a human man, Queen Rielle and King Tenem, the first rulers of the capital, Rielle City. The city was to swiftly become the capital of the most unified Olmarin the world had seen since before the Curse. Now, near the end of Olmarin's fourth millenia, Olmarin remains fractured but with power and unity centered in Rielle City. But with rising distaste for the current queen's rule and rumbles of trouble in the south, Olmarin may stand on the brink of another Dark Age again. Governments Although allegedly "unified" by the reign of Queen Rielle and King Tenem, Olmarin's government still remains fractured. Its main kingdom is that of Remara (literally "Great Golden" in the Zelmeon language, and short for the "Great Golden Realm," as it was called of yore), which is a cosmopolitan kingdom consisting of many races. It covers approximately 1/4 of the Olmarin mainland. Remara Currently, Remara is ruled by Queen Alei Itaelis. The monarchy of Remara is dynastic and typically rule passes to the firstborn, whether male or female, though single queens are generally looked down upon by the general populace. The monarch does not have absolute power, however, and is held in check by a Parliament of nobles selected by popular vote by their representative cities. Every few weeks Parliament convenes to discuss the major events of the realm and any recent legislation they or the monarch have brought to the forefront. They also can overrule a monarch's legislation and can even vote out the current monarch if popular opinion is too distasteful of the current ruler. The executive branch is carried out by the guards or soldiers of each city, and each city's crime is largely left to their own local enforcement to be handled, unless things get out of hand. If necessary, Rielle has the authority to send in the Remaran army to clean up any issues. Taurin Realm There are other bands of power within Olmarin, however. To the east of Remara is Lord Arcadis's realm in the Taurin Mountain Range, where he rules from the capitol of Deathtonis Citadel. Lord Arcadis is one of the longest-ruling lords of Olmarin and is far more prestigious and arguably far more powerful than the monarch of Remara. Lord Arcadis has long lead a Council, one of legendary status among the population of Olmarin. Zaroma Zaroma, which is literally translated "Realm," is the land of the Zelmeons, the good fairy people. It is to the east of the Taurin Mountain Range and somewhat intermingles with the realm of elves, Eldalie. Within Zaroma are several "Councillaries," regions that are divided by the subspecies that dwells there. There is one for almost every subspecies: a mountain realm for the mountain and snow fairies, a series of volcanic islands for fire fairies, flying cities for sun fairies, a coastal beach for water fairies, star fairies, and a wood for forest fairies. At one time, the forest of Aminira was considered to be a part of Zaroma, until Aminira and all the Zelmeon holdings west of the Taurins were absorbed by the establishment of the rule of Rielle as founding queen of Remara. Still, Zaroma officially considers Aminira to be one of its colonies and will give it aid as needed. Eldalie The realm of the elves, with strong alliances to Zaroma. Spang One of the countries in the northern regions of the Olmarin mainland, Spang is a rough world run by humans. Little else is known of it for now. It lies to the west of the Zhagaleft mountains and north of Rielle. Vaidigor A large island south of the Olmarin mainland, Vaidigor is a dangerous and inhospitable land of ashen beaches and volcanic rock. It is home to the Vaidigons and their land of exile since they were banished from Olmarin. Locations *Rielle City *Isilda City *Erien City *Caerin Falls *Jethari Harbor *Mina Village *Deathtonis Citadel *Touroc Citadel *Dras'telan Towers *Torrinway Castle *Delendale Road *Aminira Glade *Varagain Forest *Taurin Field *Taurin Mountain Range *The Forbidden Desert *Jarin Ocean Characters Click here for a complete list of Olmarin characters. Category:Places Category:Olmarin Category:Browse Category:Content